User talk:NomadMusik
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Saiyan's Asencsion.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 17:46, August 16, 2010 Returning the favor To return the favor I think that, with the stories so far, you could do a story on Broly. I personally think that he wasn't given enough credit, I mean, he was punched once and died. He was blown up the same way as Cooler and that's stupid because Cooler's way weaker than him, and when he was cloned water was his downfall. I also want to know this question: Do you think that if Broly was training in Hell that if he came back he could kill the Z-Warriors, or at least he could hold his own as the Legendary Super Saiyan. ~Jenjie~ whats up what's up man EDIT from NomadMusik: Who are you? Dragon Ball Z : NS Could you add a storie in Heading 4 about how Goten and Trunks achieved the SSJ3 while training with eachother in the third year of Hyperbolic Time Chamber while training ? It doesn't need to be long,but some explanation of fight would come in handy ;) Totally ok No prob with that :) You did it great exept one thing.As you see,Vegeta was in the Hyperbolic Time chamber,not in the gravity room.Other than that,you did a great job.I will edit the Vegeta's training so that he is in Hyperbolic time chamber ;) YO!! Wassup? Can you help me with my new fanfic, Dragon Ball RT? Mariofan45 14:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Um,NomadMusik,could you finish the story I started,"Another Ascended Super Saiyan 3 ?"Add some fight and then how Vegeta ascends and becomes an ASSJ3.Great work with Gohan Can you create a logo of DBZ : NS ? Can you do it,If it is better than the current one,we can replace it :)Raging Blast 19:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok It is great ! School :( School is starting for me on 1st september,from that day I will be much less active,and only on weekends :( Raging Blast 13:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I will not be able to edit from... now and will only be able for weekends :) You should write the battle with Uub after the battle with piccolo(Raging Gohan will do it).It should be long Your break Oh,sorry if you are on break.You don't need to do it then.I didn't knewedRaging Blast 19:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Note In your fanfic you made a mistake about Tarble. He would call Goku Kakarot. 19:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) What does attack names mean ? The battle is great,but I didn't really understand the japanese names of attacks.What do they mean ? That's the idea... I'm the only one who knows how to translate them... <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 11:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Xorcai saga... We will finish it today.You with me ?Raging Blast 11:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) 2nd Saga,Finished ! We finally finished the second saga ! Do you have any suggestion for the third ? whats up hey how u doin? 1n4dl01d8yc127802 21:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Just ignore this... Deleted. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> Can you make an Pan vs Vegeta battle ? In DBZ : NS I just started the new saga.The next battle now is Vegeta vs pan.Can you make it ? It should not be long,baybe as Chiaotzu vs Uub,little bigger.Also,Vegeta wons. And also,stop irritating 900. 500. He stopped vandalizing. Raging Blast 20:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) 900. 500. Why don't you delete the profanity mesages that 900.500. send you? DA Special 2 Cold Rivalry that's a good one! I think I'll use it, thanks for the idea. bottom|20pxPrinceofallSaladsbottom|20px 22:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Break Time! I'm gonna be gone for a while. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 11:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) The oldest character ? Uumm.I think that you are wrong.You clearly said that Saddukuma is the oldest char. ever alive,but there are many characters that are older than him. *Kai's(They lived long before Majin Buu) *Elder Namek(He had around 5000 years) Fanon Times Hey buddy I was wondering if you wanted to collaborate to make a page entitled: "Fanon Times" Where you can put up newsletters and reviews, etc. and not just rely on blog posts. We could model the page like a newpaper 02:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I even made a logo Alright I made the page but we should discuss what to add on to it Prince ofTalk:Princeofallsalads}}all Salads 15:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Times Page Check out the new page, it's in progress as of now, feel free to add what you want Hey Raging Blast and Mariofan45 have nominated themselves to be editors. I'm fine with them joining, but I'd like a majority vote (Which right now is the two of us.) I'm really sorry I'm really sorry that I didn't told you,but I have a plan about how will the Tuffle Android saga go on,so I will need to undo what you've done.I'm really,really sorry :''((( 19:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok,just next time,ask me first. 19:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll give the news Hi Hi you know how you right reveiws for fan-fics can you reveiw my fan-fic Dragon Ball:VN please. 17:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I did but you did not reply so I thought this would be faster. 22:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Did you do the reveiw yet or are you still reading it. 22:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ok 23:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey man Hey man look at some of the User boxs i made. 01:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) What's going on? Hello, I quit KD and RT because both were bad, but I am starting a new sequel: Dragon Ball VX, what about a joint project of you and me? I'm requesting this message because I can't do VX by myself. Mariofan45 21:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) User Box's Well like this is a text ' ' ' fan. |info-c = color for inside of box }} and just look at the coding of this Actually, I recommend you use this coding to make it. And just use that. NOTE: Go into source mode (top-right) to see the coding. Yeah i would take his advice too.It's just hard to explain. Sig I'd be happy to make you a sig. Just tell me what you want in it. Done! Try it out. Userbox Hey man, I made a userbox you might wanna use. The coding is . Just replace the X with your fanon. 10:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Z : NS Hey,NomadMusik,please make the part of story where Buu is releasen and fights with Trunks, Kibito Kai and Supreme Kai.They were mached but Kibito Kai knows that they will loose after time because Buu regenerates.Then he tells Kibito to heal Uub and bring him to safe place. Note:Make a fight little funny,with some funny Buu's quotes and Kibito Kai should be wining for the firtst part of battle. -- 16:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) No,they teamed up Kibito Kai and Supreme one will join their forces to fight Buu,not to fight between themselfes 18:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Kibito Kai is a fusion of Supreme Kai and Kibito They fused with Potara's.Here is the link: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Kibito_Kai 18:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) We should use that idea later Fat Buu isn't an absorbing tipe,but your idea is good.I will use it later ^^ 19:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Z : NS When are you planning to write the story with Buu? 14:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok 15:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I need the story kind of fast.If you don't want to do it,I can. 15:24, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ^^ Did you posted it? 18:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Key. So,just to remind you. Kibito Kai fights Buu but he is slightly loosing.Supreme Kai is feared and he can't move.Kibito Kai courages Supreme Kai to fight and they team.Kibito Kai asks Kibito to bring Uub to safe place and heal him while they fight.Kibito does it.The fight should be long.Then,when Kibito Kai and Supreme Kai were winning,but they are getting tired,so K.K stops the fight and wants to tell Buu something.That would be the end. 18:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) It is great! Woow,it is really good.Thanks,some editing and it would be perfect :) 19:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC)